


Tease

by Fallon_Kristerson, Trickster_1996



Series: Banana Fish Smut Week 2020 [4]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_1996/pseuds/Trickster_1996
Summary: Yut Lung knows what he wants Sing just isn't willed to give it to him yet. //Day 5: Free Day
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling
Series: Banana Fish Smut Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652086
Kudos: 13
Collections: Banana Fish Smut Week





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> nothing really to say here just that Yut Lung probs did something to deserve being mercilessly teased by Sing while being needy af :,)


End file.
